


好久不见

by LangYi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangYi/pseuds/LangYi
Summary: 朱砂痣成了指间令人嫌的蚊子血，白月光照得久了，便落到凡间，成了零零碎碎撒了一地的米饭粒。-因为讲的是分手以后的故事，所以不知道算不算BE
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	好久不见

0.

满树的春花烂漫如雪

夕阳余晖洋洋洒洒落在河堤

冰镇西瓜中最甜的那一口

还有天上的月亮

都曾见证过我爱你

1.

“我来温哥华出差了，明天要不要见一面？”

再次收到来自李永钦的消息时，钱锟正耷拉着因为宿醉而沉甸甸的眼皮，没什么精神地坐在餐桌前。他一边食不知味地嚼着因为昨天忘记放进冰箱而变得干瘪的面包，一边翻阅着夜里来自太平洋那头的、还没来得及回复的微信。

熟悉的名字与开水壶发出的突兀尖声同时出现，来自视觉和听觉的双重冲击猝不及防地吓得钱锟的心跳骤然漏了一拍。

李永钦发来的讯息其实只有短短十六个字，钱锟却觉得自己像是看不懂中文似的，用了极为漫长的时间去理解那问句里的含义。耳边的滚滚水声不再清晰到刺耳，取而代之的是急促却掷地有声的心跳声。他摸了摸自己的左侧胸膛，良久，像是确认了些什么似的，长长吐出了一口气。

钱锟突然想起来很多年前，他和李永钦最爱浓情深却无奈分隔两地的日子里，李永钦有给他写过比这个长得多得多的信息，里面多数是叙述思念的肉麻情话。那时他们的聊天记录占据了彼此微信里大部分的内存，无论是文字、语音、图片、视频，亦或者是长时间的只能听到彼此安稳呼吸声的语音电话，都在那个独一无二的置顶里记录着他们的细碎到不能再细碎的日常。

钱锟自嘲地笑了笑，突如其来的回忆搞得他心头萧瑟一片——那时的他们大概怎么也没能想到，他们所欣喜畅想的未来并不是夜复一夜的抵足而眠，而是六年间的形同陌路。

他们之间，终究沦落为诸多消息中突然跳出来的名字，以及空白页面里兀自存在的十六字的讯息。

2.

身后的车库门在机械声中缓缓落下，钱锟看了眼后视镜中身着西装一丝不苟的自己，忽略了那抹自眉间而起的疲倦，一脚踩下了油门。

温哥华明媚的阳光照在钱锟身上，驱车前往公司的半个小时路程并不拥堵，街上人不算太多，那份安宁到甚至有些慵懒的气氛让钱锟不由自主地想起了从前。

钱锟和李永钦之间，的确有过一段美好的日子。自十八九岁时便慢慢相知相熟的的两个人，在稚嫩却澄澈的学生时代里，几乎是水到渠成的走到了一起。

七年之痒和因为工作安排而长达两年的异地他们也熬过去了，却从未想过十几年的感情最终败在了生活附带的满地鸡毛中。也许是激情过后的日子只剩下了琐碎，成长中伴着分歧和选择，又或许是这条本就比常人要艰难的路上他们都缺少了继续走下去的勇气，他们之间的裂痕在重复稀疏的日子里逐渐蔓延。

上升期的繁忙工作让李永钦和钱锟两人连自己都顾不得太多，或多或少的因为疲倦而忽视了那些明明肉眼可见的嫌隙。钱锟放任着心间那些曾炽热的爱意，如烟灰般慢慢的冷了下去。

朱砂痣成了指间令人嫌的蚊子血，白月光照得久了，便落到凡间，成了零零碎碎撒了一地的米饭粒。曾经相拥着不知东方既白的日子有多美好，后来冰冷大床上各占一边的两床被子就有多讽刺。

最终，是钱锟在耐心耗尽后提出了分手。他们早已在漫长的岁月中成为了比对方更了解对方的存在，故而李永钦在听到分手后并没有太多惊讶。更像是听到了些什么本就该发生的命中注定的事情一样，释然地笑了笑，然后此地无银三百两般地抹了抹眼角，拿出了电脑，开始规划那些共同财产的分配。

提出分手的时候钱锟的心无不是在痛的，那些年少斑驳陆离如幻梦一场的时光几乎就在他眼前，清晰可见。可钱锟很清楚，他和李永钦之间，只有这样才能勉强称得上是“及时止损”。

于是，钱锟几乎是以逃离的姿态结束了那段十余年的感情，接受了公司在北美的分公司缺少一个了解大陆市场的总监的提议，在一个有着昏昏沉沉的天课午后，离开那片他爱之深切的土地——与李永钦的这十余年，无论是人际关系还是生活细节早已藕断丝连，若想彻底了断，只有洗尽铅华，重新开始。

钱锟在出国的前夜给李永钦写了一封长信，里面吐露了自己的心境和选择。信随着那些其实早已分不清谁是谁的的行李一同寄走，内容也随着时间的流逝忘得七七八八。但也许是没能亲口说出那些信里的话，在异国的这六年间，他总在那些同样被生活的琐碎而刺到的瞬间，觉得自己的心头像是有什么东西哽住一样，执着的不肯罢休。

而这份耿耿于怀，现如今正在他的心间更为激烈地跳动。

钱锟在公司大楼背后的红灯前停下，看着120秒的倒数一点一点流逝。太阳穴因为宿醉后的过度思索而隐隐约约的痛着，连带着他的心也泛起了层层波澜。钱锟的脸上像是认命般多了些决绝的神色，径直打开了与李永钦的对话栏，敲敲打打后长叹了一口气，把手机扔到了副驾驶上。

未曾锁屏的屏幕上跳跃着绿色的对话框，上面只有几个字：

“好，你定地方吧。”

3.

钱锟熟练的在谷歌地图上搜索着昨夜李永钦发来的地址，是间坐落于温哥华西山上的西餐厅。钱锟在查阅间无意看到了相关搜索里极为显眼的评分，不禁有些乍舌——自己愣是生活了六年都不曾听说过，却被初来乍到的李永钦抢先发现了去。钱锟望向后视镜里的自己，别扭的笑了笑，眼角的疲倦比昨日更甚。与不甚在意口腹之欲的钱锟不同，李永钦一向是爱着美食的，在一起的那些年，钱锟也在恋人的半拖半拽下陪他一同寻遍了城市角落里隐匿着的美味。

钱锟有些自嘲的想着他和李永钦之间的这些不同——那时只觉得可爱到爆炸的小小不同，最终还是无可奈何的成为了日后将他们分开的引力。

周末的道路比往常要拥堵些，桥上的一起小小事故更是让车来车往排起了长队，一向恪守时间的钱锟愣是在做足了塞车准备后仍迟到了十几分钟。要迟到的慌张反倒冲淡了老情人见面紧张又复杂的心情，等钱锟再次感受到那份即将冲破耳膜的紧张，他已经穿越了人群，走到了李永钦身边。

后者正背对着他，安静的翻阅着菜单——依旧是单薄到让钱锟觉得一阵风就能把他吹跑的样子，只是背宽了些，发色不再是随性肆意的五彩斑斓，染回了当年钱锟怎么劝也劝不回去的黑。

“不好意思，我迟到了。”钱锟深吸一口气，不自然地换上了笑容，坐在了李永钦的对面。

“好慢，我以为你不敢来见我呢”李永钦听闻抬起了头，还是钱锟熟悉的那股让人语塞的欠打口吻。前者笑了笑，又认真地端详了钱锟几眼，才又接着说道：好久不见。”

“是啊，好久不见。”钱锟挠了挠自己的鼻子，觉得自己心间长久哽住的无以言状的情感在见到李永钦的瞬间开始消解。

“你想吃什么？”李永钦指了指钱锟面前的另一份菜单。

“你看着点吧，”钱锟耸了耸肩，“你又不是不知道我，对食物的需求是只要饿不死就行。”

大约是被钱锟这股子不在乎逗乐了，李永钦面上笑意更甚，随即真的开始安静的翻阅菜单，然后说道：“那我就看着办咯。”

李永钦意外的动作让钱锟多了些久违的熟悉，便也不再躲闪着目光，开始直白地观察起面前的男人。

李永钦比六年前分开时胖了些，少年人的明朗模样逐渐被岁月沉淀，黑发间似有一抹银色若隐若现。眼角的细纹无时无刻的提醒着钱锟：他们都不再是十几岁时少年人的模样。

“你还好吗？”在协助李永钦点好了食物后，钱锟率先开了口。

“挺好的。”李永钦抿了口手边的水，杯中的青柠片随着他的动作而上下起伏。

“叔叔阿姨还好吗？”钱锟一边布着前菜的沙拉，一边追问道。

“我爸妈都还好。只是去年我妈在雪天出去买菜的时候不小心摔了一跤，躺了些日子。老人家一旦上了年纪时候就难免有些小灾小病，不过你也知道的，我妈那个性子，伤好了没几日就又开始出去玩去了，” 李永钦小口咀嚼着，“她啊，闲不住。”

钱锟在李永钦的描述下唤起了那个记忆深处里有些苛刻却也可爱的老太太，真挚的乐了，“那就好，”然后他顿了顿，问道：“国内一切都好？”

“都好。”李永钦随即分享了几位他们曾经的共同好友的近况，然后罔顾钱锟的追问，挑了挑眉，“别光问我，你呢？还好吗？”

“我？”大约是没想到话题的主人突然变成了自己，钱锟把自己的目光自桌前还冒着热气的牛排转到了窗外西温哥华的远山，悠悠道：“不过那样。”

“怎样？”李永钦契而不舍的追问道。

“如你现在所见的这样。一日三餐，朝九晚六。四季更迭，只有年岁长了。”

窗外骤然变了天，太平洋的暖流推着云遮住了早晨时还明媚的太阳。沉闷的空气中只能听到刀叉轻微触碰盘子和咀嚼的声音。

4.

整顿饭就在李永钦和钱锟间说不清道不明的气氛中到了尾声——午餐往往都是迅速而简单的，一前菜一汤一正餐一甜点，钱锟不知道李永钦觉得味道如何，反正他是没觉得多好吃。

不过钱锟也只是暗自诽谤，毕竟当年“牛嚼牡丹”这样的话也不是没能从李永钦的嘴中听到过。

钱锟有些恍惚，那是多久之前的事情了呢？似乎是大学刚毕业那年，他们刚结束了实习在偌大的城市中租了间安稳的小窝。李永钦下了血本，用小半个月的工资下定决心请钱锟吃顿好的，最后却在后者眉头紧锁中吐出生鱼片后无奈作罢。

餐后的甜点端上了两份精致的水果挞，大约是太多年的陪伴变成了刻在骨子里的习惯，钱锟刚想站起来拦住侍者递到李永钦面前的那份，却被后者伸过来的手虚晃晃地摁住了。

“我现在也吃了。”虽然没说下半句，但是钱锟还是即刻就明白了李永钦所说的“吃了的”东西是什么。

“什么时候开始的？”钱锟暗自乍舌，“当初恨不得以死相逼你吃你都不肯动上一口水果，非得说里面有纤维感，怎么现在开始吃了？”

“一年前？差不多那个时候吧。牙龈总是突然开始出血。去看了医生才知道，是太缺乏维生素C啦。”

“然后就开始吃了？”钱锟没忍住噗呲一笑，语气中多了些挪揄，“这可不像你李大少爷的作风啊。”

李永钦了耸耸肩，“其实也有别的办法去解决，只是我也想借此契机逼着自己做出些改变。人，不可能永远不变嘛。一开始我也觉得不适应，”

他有些嫌弃的看着香甜奶酪上的草莓、树莓和蓝莓，但还是咬了下去，边小口咀嚼边继续道：“可人嘛，最适应的一件事，其实就是适应本身。”

说者无心听者有意，钱锟闻言愣了愣，用了十足十的力气才在切开水果挞后抑制住了鼻酸的冲动，思忖片刻，接着说道：“是啊，”

说罢，他又重复了一遍李永钦的话，

“人不可能永远不变。”

5.

因为下午还有工作，李永钦在看着钱锟用完水果挞后便提出要先走一步。钱锟笑着制止了他想要买单的念头，“怎么说我现在也是半个东道主了，让我来吧。”

李永钦也只是笑笑，做出了个“你请”的姿势，没在说些什么。

他们目视着前方，抱着大衣走向山脚。

耳边除了风声，只有林中的乌鸦振翅的朔朔声。

又是长久的沉默。

“你住在哪里？”钱锟在看到自己停在山脚下的车时率先开了口。

“Downtown.”

“我住在南边，和你方向正好相反，”钱锟努力侧过头去看向身边的男人，骤然想起了那些过去一起肩并肩走过的片段，遥远的像是上辈子的故事，“不顺路，就不送你啦。你怎么回去？”

“坐skytrain就好。”

“可以吗？”

“我又不是小孩子了，”李永钦弯了弯嘴角，像是想起了什么，“没关系的。”

又是良久的沉默，钱锟不禁失笑：是什么让他们连对视都变得尴尬和无措，又是什么，让他们从亲密无间走到了今天这步田地。

“这次要呆几天？”钱锟不甘心任由气氛变得冰冷，继续开口道。

“因为下午就能把工作交接完啦，所以明天就回。”李永钦的语气中多了丝刻意的欢欣雀跃，“回去可以歇上几天。”

“挺好的。”钱锟闻言也笑了起来，“我好久没休息了。”

李永钦也跟着笑了笑。

然后又是良久的沉默。钱锟不知道从何时开始，他们从无话不说到无话可说。

“我在这儿看着你走，”他指了指不远处自己的车，又指了指近在咫尺的地铁站口，“我再走。”

“那我走啦。”李永钦笑着挥了挥手。

“那就，一路平安。”

“谢谢。”

他们一直到最后都仍旧保持着那份属于过往的默契，闭口不谈那些经久到刻骨的时光。

6.

钱锟目送着李永钦走向地铁站，然后慢慢消失在不断向下的台阶边缘。

李永钦和他一南一北两个方向，向着他们不同的目的地走去。钱锟突然意识到，他和李永钦就像是两条曾经短暂相交却向前方不断延长的线，之间所隔得距离，往后只会越来越远了。

开车回家的路上，那条沿着海岸线不断延长的路上满是阳光洒在太平洋上所映照的万丈光芒。钱锟放下了遮光板，挡住了让他觉得格外刺眼的阳光，骤然想起，李永钦和自己都没有在离开的时候说上句“再见”。

钱锟笑得释然，心道：也是，以后不一定会再见了。

看着窗外不断掠过的沿路风景，钱锟觉得自己心头哽住的滋味慢慢变得豁达开朗，一如厚重的雨落随惊雷落入泥土般，慢慢消散开了。

他释然了，也与自己、与自己付出的十余年岁月和解了——那些年少时的誓言和爱意，无论曾经多么执着与努力，也都已经是过去了。

但所幸他拥有过那些属于他们的美好的时光，所幸他拥有过他。

只是现在，

他们都长大了，他们都变了。

他们都不再属于彼此了。

7\. 

那封写给李永钦的告别信虽然被钱锟忘得七七八八，但他还记得，在信的结尾，他是这么写的：

请千万别说抱歉，因为在这段感情里，我们谁也没有亏欠谁，更没有谁对不起谁。

人生离合聚散无常，我们曾有过那么好的一段日子，可该发生的也依旧发生了。再走下去，我想我们恐怕连那些灿烂的回忆都无法保留完整。

就像你说的，再走下去，我们都太累了。

及时止损不是坏事，如果说有什么希望，大概是盼你以后想起这段感情时，能记得它曾带给你的美好多过它暗淡的收场。

记得好好照顾自己。

锟

8.

他们终究没能敌过时间。

-END-

*本文初载于Lofter


End file.
